


I wanna leave you satisfied

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, MCU K, MCU Kink Bingo, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Hunter climbs through Fitz's window as usual, and instead of watching a movie, they share a sexy moment against the door of Fitz's bedroom.





	I wanna leave you satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



Three soft taps on his window are the signal, and Fitz rushes to open it. The spring breeze gets in before Hunter, and a smile blossoms on Fitz’s heart.

He peers down the window and stretches a hand to help Hunter up.

“You know mum is not home and you could come in using the door, right?”

Hunter climbs up and sits on the windowsill. The part of Fitz that is a good son to his mother’s teaching wants to scold him because he is dirtying his trousers, but the part of Fitz that is an eighteen-year-old with the hots for his boyfriend appreciates the view very very much.     

“Yeah, but where would be the fun in that?”

There is a smirk on Hunter’s face and Fitz would like to wipe it off, so he leans closer and pecks him on the lips. Hunter grabs the collar of Fitz’s t-shirt and turns what was supposed to be just a chaste kiss on a deep kiss that leaves Fitz’s head spiraling. Hunter is the one who breaks it, and though Fitz is still the one trying to play hard-ass, he remains close, their foreheads touching.

“Dunno, maybe in you stopping being such a low-key criminal so my mum won’t pester me about you anymore?”

Hunter bops his nose.

“Your mum loves me and you know it.”

Fitz laughs, and tugs on his hand to get him properly in.

“Yes, that’s true.”

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t expecting Hunter to come tonight because he usually comes when his mom has a night shift, and his heart makes a somersault in his chest when Hunter invades his personal space once again and presses him against the door of his room. There is something in the molten honey of his eyes that is hiding a speech, Fitz knows, but for now he lets himself be swept by the warmth and the firmness of Hunter’s body against his, and if he tilts his head to the side, giving Hunter better access to his neck, that is just a coincidence and nothing else.

It is a satisfaction on itself to be like this, Hunter’s tongue drawing patterns on the skin of his neck he then punctuates with soft bites that will leave marks because Fitz’s skin is sensitive like that, his hands fisted on Hunter’s t-shirt, the rough denim of his jeans against his crotch making all the blood on his body travel south.      

Hunter kisses him on the middle point between his shoulder and his neck, and Fitz bloody shivers, because his stubble feels fantastic scratching against his skin, and he would never ever want this to end. Fitz is somewhat impressed with Hunter’s ability to multitask because while his mouth keeps moving up, searching for Fitz’s ear, one of his hands goes to tangle on the hairs at the nape of his neck and the other one to zip down his jeans and wiggle his hand inside.  Fitz could turn into pudding right there. 

“I brought a movie to watch.”

He is almost sure he is conveying quite right his disbelief and his feelings of  _ now? you want to watch a movie now?  _ because Hunter snorts and takes Fitz’s cock out of his shorts and strokes it until he draws a moan out of him and the haughty look becomes something of the past. 

“You want me to put it on before or after I make you come?”

Fitz would like to give him a smart-ass reply, but the only thing he can manage with Hunter’s thumb drawing lazy circles on his glans is a gurgling noise from the back of his throat. Hunter laughs, a belly laugh that makes all his body tremble and lights up Fitz’s body almost as much as the handjob he is receiving.  

“I will take that as an enthusiastic preference for option number two.”

Fitz was half-expecting him to drop to his knees then, but life is always a rollercoaster with Lance Hunter, who instead unzips himself and takes out his own cock, and then bends over to the side to squirt a little of lotion on his hand- it could be embarrassing, to have someone that knows all his secrets so well, but for some reason it is arousing instead.  Fitz watches in fascination while Hunter holds in his- big, masculine,  _ handsome- _ hand both of their cocks in a tight grip, and uses his free hand to lift him by his waist a little, forcing Fitz to go on his tiptoes and compensate for their height difference.

He is hyperventilating a little, not from panic, but because there is too much sensation all at once, Hunter’s fingers pressed on his lower waist, the hard wood of the door against his arse and his head, Hunter’s smell and Hunter’s heat and Jesus Christ, the solid contact of Hunter’s cock against his. 

“Lend me a hand, would you, love?” Hunter’s voice keeps Fitz from spiraling out of control, and he looks into his eyes to find arousal and desire, yes, but mostly the usual warm love that is always there for him. Fitz lowers his trembling hand to press it on top of Hunter’s, and the added heat and pressure make him want to roll back his eyes in pleasure. “Just like that, yeah.” 

Hunter sounds a little choked himself, and that makes a burst of pride surge on Fitz’s chest, a need to get him to make that sound again and again and again. Since Hunter is stroking them both from the root, up and down, up and down, Fitz uses his thumb to swipe a bead of precum from his cockhead and rub it against Hunter’s, whose hips stutter at the stimulus on his frenulum, his fingers clutching the back of Fitz’s t-shirt. The rhythmic movement only ignites his pleasure higher, and his hand frantically looks for the back of Hunter’s head, pressing their foreheads together, wanting him closer. Hunter leans over and kisses him, first sweetly, and then with more intention when he accompanies it with a twist of his hand, and gets Fitz to bite on his lower lip.

It takes an embarrassingly short time for him to feel on the edge, but Hunter is kind of really good at jerking him off even when he is using only his hand, with the added bonus of his lips on his lips, his hand on his back, his hand on his neck, his cock on his cock, his, his,  _ his, _ it was only to be expected that he could finish Fitz off in less than five minutes.

It could be gross, but in the heat of the moment is terribly arousing, feeling Hunter being frantic against him, panting with his teeth thrusting on Fitz’s lips, and when he feels Hunter coming, warm and sticky, against him, knowing he is also enjoying this, it triggers his own orgasm.

“Fu-uck. That was good.” The word is obscene, but the tone of Hunter’s voice and even the rhythm he uses to say it are almost melodic, and Fitz cannot stop trembling; it could be just sex, and sex is good enough, but how is he supposed to cope when it is also this torrent of overwhelming feelings? “Hey, hey. Are you okay?”

Hunter moves his hands towards his face, but stops in mid-air, realizing how messy the left one is, and probably remembers how squeamish Fitz is usually about that kind of stuff. He yanks off his t-shirt using only his clean hand- which is a sight to behold on itself-, and uses the cloth to wipe off first his own hand, and then Fitz’s. After discarding the soiled garment on the floor, he gently guides Fitz to the bed by his elbows, helps him shrug off his clothes, takes off his own jeans and proceeds to climb to the bed on his underwear to spoon him.

“What about the movie?” His voice sounds dozy even to his own ears, and Fitz can’t help grinding a little against Hunter until he gets him to cross an arm over his waist.                           

Hunter runs his stubbled cheek against Fitz’s neck, and when not in the heat of sex, the prickly feeling is more soothing than arousing. He hums in appreciation nonetheless. 

"Nap first. Movie later."

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Clothed sex" in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for it and for my [ MCU Bingo Card](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174965037436/this-is-the-temporary-masterpost-i-will-be-using) too. 
> 
> If you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).  
> **  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
